Past and Present
by Liadan Hurricane
Summary: For Harry and Ginny, it started as a midnight snack. For James and Lily, an argument. It became an adventure in time. Also, romantic story going on between HPGW and JPLE. Please read and review.
1. Midnight Snack

A/n-Hello, everyone. I came up with the idea for this story about a month ago and it has taken a very long time to get the beginning I wanted. I have already written one HP fic, but it turned out to be a complete flop, so I am not continuing that story. This one has a much more intruiging plot line, however, so I know it will be much better. But I want to know what you think. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe, that belongs to J.K Rowling, warner brothers, and various publishers. The only things I may own are some characters you don't recognize and the plotline. Please don't sue me.

Chapter One

Midnight Snack

Harry slowly made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, his body sore but his spirits flying high. This year, they would _definitely_ be able to win the Quidditch Cup. They had the perfect team, the perfect moves, and the best team spirit since Harry's third year with Wood. Not to mention, Harry was back on the team as seeker and captain. Quidditch was just the thing to take his mind off of everything else in his life, including Voldemort.

A small grin on his face, for the first time in days, Harry stepped through the portrait hole, the last of the team to arrive. Ron, who was keeper again this year, was already snoring. Hermione was sitting next to him on the couch, a large and ancient looking book in her arms. Ron let out a disgruntled snore and his head flopped onto Hermione's shoulder. Harry chuckled softly as Hermione gave the still sleeping Ron a disgruntled look, as he had not even taken a shower and his person was still caked with mud.

Suddenly, there was a loud grumble in Harry's stomach. He briefly remember not have dinner because he had ran Quidditch practice straight through it. Suddenly, Ginny came walking down the staircase to the girl's dorms, her wet hair in a simple braid down her back.

"Harry, do you want to sneak down to the kitchens and get a snack with me?" Ginny asked. "Some crazy captain of ours forgot about dinner," Ginny added, grinning teasingly at Harry. Harry grinned at Gin.

"Yeah, let me just grab the cloak and the Marauder's Map," he replied, dashing upstairs. He returned a moment later, each in his hands. Hermione waved at them as the two crawled out of the portrait hole. Harry draped the invisibility cloak over himself and Ginny, his hand brushing her arm and sending a shiver up his spine.

Harry knew that Ginny didn't like him anymore, so he had been extremely surprised when he discovered that he had feelings for her. But, he was hoping that Quidditch would bring them even closer, though he knew that her O.W.Ls would be quite distracting. He would just have to-

"Harry! Look!" Ginny whispered, pointing down the corridor. Filch and Mrs. Norris were walking slowly towards them at the other end. Harry could just barely hear Filch's voice as he cooed to Mrs. Norris.

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her towards a closet. He had never seen it before, but he was sure there were always things at Hogwarts that hadn't been seen before. He hoped Filch wouldn't notice a door opening and shutting on it's own. Harry reached for the doorknob just as Filch looked away. He and Ginny tumbled inside and Harry quickly pulled the door shut.

"Harry, I've been through this corridor plenty of times, and I have never seen this closet," Ginny whispered, her voice shaking slightly. Harry pulled the cloak off of them and looked her in the eye.

"Well, this _is _Hogwarts, Gin," he said, trying to make her feel better. A moment later, Filch's footsteps sounded right by the closet door and faded into the distance. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm as he stood up.

"Why don't we just go back to the Common Room?" Ginny asked, wrinkling her nose. "I don't want to get a detention just for a midnight snack."

"I guess you're right," Harry nodded in agreement. "Just promise me we wont miss breakfast?"

"Come on," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. She threw the cloak back on them and within minutes they were back at the portrait hole. The Fat Lady was snoozing, her snore penetrating the silence.

"Hey, wake up!" Harry said, pulled the cloak off of them yet again. With a grunt, the Fat Lady sat up, patting her hair. She eyed them with a look that was a mix between disapproval and fondness.

"Password?" she asked.

"Bertie Bott's," Ginny replied, ready for the portrait hole to swing open. The Fat Lady frowned.

"Lily Evans, I would think that _you _at least would remember the password!"

_Well, make me a happy person and click on the little button at the bottom, to borrow a saying from a friend. _


	2. Bothering a Prefect

Chapter Two

Bothering a Prefect

James Potter glanced out a window in the Gryffindor common room, watching as rain poured from the sky. Thunder rolled in the distance, causing the windows to rattle noisily. He sighed sadly; Quidditch practice had had to be ended early as a result of their keeper almost being struck by lightning.

And so, James was extremely bored at the moment. For once he had actually completed his homework without Remus nagging at him. Sirius was snoring loudly on the couch (with a few 5th year girls giggling at him), so there would be no plotting pranks tonight, and Remus was trying to explain their last transfiguration class to Peter (it wasn't working).

Lily, James though suddenly. Maybe, just maybe, he could strike up a conversation with her without getting cursed, hexed, jinxed, or yelled at. He might even be able to skip another lecture on his immaturity. James glanced quickly around the common room, but there was no familiar flash of red.

Then James remembered something Dumbledore had mentioned at the Start of Year Feast: Due to students sneaking around the corridors at night, Mr. Filch had requested that one prefect from every house patrol the corridors. Tonight was Lily's turn to patrol.

Stretching his limbs and yawning widely, James quickly stood up. Without even realizing it was past curfew to be in the halls, James strode out of the common room (earning a,"Where do you think you are going, young man?" from the Fat Lady), walked briskly down the corridor, and took a right.

Lily's fiery red hair shone beautifully in the moonlight as James immediately spotted her at the end of the corridor. Her back was to him and she was slowly walking the other way. James grinned softly, shivers running up and down his spine. Oh, why couldn't she just like him back? Then everything would be perfect.

James ran silently down the corridor until he was directly behind Lily. She was softly humming a tune that James did not recognize. James' hazel eyes glittered happily as he reached both hands out and placed them over Lily's eyes.

"What the-" Lily cried out, her hands flying upwards and catching James' wrists. James grinned even wider and laughed silently.

"Guess who?" he whispered right next to her ear. Lily whirled around, causing James to loose his grip. Lily advanced on him, emerald green eyes shining.

"Potter! I should have known you would be the only student out after curfew!" Lily hissed back at him. " I should turn you in right now-"

"But you wont," James finished for her, his smile changing from cocky-school-boy to appreciative. Lily frowned, but James just barely noticed in the dim light the corners of her mouth move upward. Just a little, but it was still a smile.

Right at that very moment, there was a noise at the other end of the corridor. James and Lily both jerked their heads towards the noise and Lily almost gasped out loud at the sight of Filch and Mrs. Norris. James quickly clasped a hand over Lily's mouth and yanked her into the nearest door. They both tumbled over a jumble of cleaning supplies, though James was lucky to shut the door after them.

James felt his cheeks go from pale, to pink, to a bright, flaming red in mere seconds. He was lying right on top of Lily Evans, the girl he had loved since he first saw her. Both of his arms were around her waist and, to make things even worse, Lily was gazing up at him, her face a red to rival his own.

The footsteps of Filch slowly died out and James dared move. He rolled off of Lily and ran a hand through his messy, jet-black hair. He glanced slowly at Lily, who was still blushing furiously.

James leapt to his feet and held out a hand for Lily. She hesitated for a moment, then placed her hand in his and let her help him up. James quickly opened the door and they both peeked out.

"It's midnight, let's go back to the common room," James suggested. Lily nodded and they made their way down the corridor. It was only when James went to look out a window did he realize he was still holding Lily's hand.

"Sorry," James mumbled, dropping her hand as though it was made of fire. Why, of all the times in the world, was he acting so...stupid now? He had been waiting to get close to Lily for almost six years and now he was acting nervous and shy!

They had made it to the Fat Lady's portrait. She was snoozing, her snores penetrating the silence. James coughed loudly. The Fat Lady jerked awake with a sudden movement.

"Ahem, Password?" she asked, giving them a look that could have been that of a favorite aunt.

"Pumpkin Juice," Lily said. She stepped forward, ready to enter the common room and get some shut eye. The Fat Lady frowned.

"My dear Miss Weasley, don't you remember the password?"

A/n: Hey, um, not much to say here.Since I didn't do a disclosure in the beginning, I don't own anything. Please review and I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks to all that reviewed my first chapter!


	3. The Marauders

Chapter Three

The Marauders

The first thing Harry realized was that he was extremely uncomfortable. His neck was bent slightly upwards against a hard surface, the rest of his body sprawled out on the floor, and something oddly heavy was resting on his stomach. Harry shifted his head slightly and opened his eyes.

Sun shone from a nearby window, illuminating the sight before him. He was laying on the ground next to the portrait of the Fat Lady, a bundle of robes topped with fiery red hair lay across his stomach: Ginny. Harry frowned, trying to remember the night before.

It had been strange. A midnight snack, Filch, and then what the Fat Lady had called Ginny; Lily Evans. Lily Evans was his mother, he was sure of it, but why had the Fat Lady called Ginny _that_, of all things? Of course, Ginny had been said to look like Lily, but the Fat Lady knew her too well to mistake her like that.

The portrait hole swung open and a tall boy with dark hair and gray eyes stepped out. He was followed by a slightly shorter boy with neat brown hair and light brown eyes. Harry felt his eyes widen and his mouth fall open.

Standing before him were _much_ younger versions of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Harry recognized them from Snape's memory, although he was sure he would have recognized them anyways. Sirius had a confident air about him, a smirk upon his lips. Remus was carrying a few books, a bag slung over his shoulder. Harry felt his eyes begin to water at the sight of Sirius.

Just then, Sirius noticed Harry. He grinned widely and nudged Remus.

"So, Prongs, finally got the lady, eh?" he laughed. Remus smiled, brushing hair out of his eyes. Just then, before Harry could question, another figure came stumbling out of the portrait hole. A short boy, round faced and water eyed, made eye contact with Harry.

Harry felt anger boil up inside of him and he would have leapt at Peter if it weren't for Ginny still peacefully sleeping on top of him. Instead, he looked back to Sirius, his mind slowly piecing together what had happened.

"Erm, Sirius, it's really not how it looks," Harry said, struggling to lift Ginny into his arms. He stood up, Ginny's head resting on his shoulder.

"Sure it's not," Sirius teased, following Harry into the common room. Harry rolled his eyes; had Sirius _always_ been like this? So sure and confident in his young age? Harry set Ginny on a couch near the fireplace and turned back to Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"What day is it?" he asked suddenly, aware that it might not be the same as it had been last night. Remus gave Harry a questioning look, but answered anyways.

"It's Saturday," he said. Harry nodded, plans rushing into his head. First, he was going to visit Dumbledore, who even though he might not understand everything, would help profoundly. Then he supposed, well...he really didn't know.

"Mmmharry?" Ginny mumbled, her eyes fluttering open. Sirius and Remus frowned slightly, though Peter was examining a group of girls in the corner with a longing look.

"Um, _Lily_, can you come here for a sec?" Harry asked, making sure Ginny took the hint. Her eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings, the people staring down at her. Harry helped her up and began to walked towards the portrait hole.

"I'll meet you guys in the library later," he called back to the Marauders. Sirius looked confused, Remus thoughtful, and Peter (in Harry's mind) still looked quite pathetic.

As soon as they were down another corridor, Ginny stopped walking and turned to Harry.

"What's going on?" she asked, her hand on his arm.

"We need to see Dumbledore," Harry answered, taking her hand and leading her down a corridor.

"Why? What's going on, Harry? Was that Sirius and Lupin back there?"

"Ginny," said Harry slowly, stopping to look at her," I think we've gone back in time."

a/n: hey, sorry for the wait. School has been a nightmare, but thankfully it's all over. Just testing now. Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Now, if you are reading this sentance, push the little gray button and review!


	4. Confused?

A/n: Sorry it has taken so long...I have had a writer's block for about a week, so. Here we go again, the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this- you should now that by now.

Chapter Four: Confused?

"Harry? Harry James Potter, get off my sister!"

James groaned; whoever was shouting did obviously not understand the phrase "sleep in". Just then, James realized that is wasn't _his _name that had been called, he wasn't in his bed, and he was laying on something _not_ a pillow. His eyes flew open, taking in the situation around him.

What in Merlin's name was going on? Standing above him, his ears bright red and a frown on his face, was a tall and gangly red-headed boy. James glanced downwards; Lily was lying next to him and his arm around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

James immediately leapt up, ignoring for the moment the strange boy and even odder name. Lily would curse him to the next century if she knew he had been sleeping on her! Lucky for him, Lily didn't seem bothered by him leaping to his feet.

The next thing James noticed was that he wasn't even inside Gryffindor Tower. No, instead, he had spent the night sleeping in the small alcove by the Fat Lady's portrait, snoozing on the only one true love in his life. Things would have been grand if not for the strange boy, strange name, and his memory seeming to fail him at the moment.

What had happened last night? The only thing James could remember was the whole closet-ditching-from-Filch and the Fat Lady mixing up Lily's name. Well then-

"Harry, are you alright?" the boy asked again, raising an eyebrow. James nearly leapt out of his skin, forgetting the boy was still there. Merlin, he must have had something _really_ weird to eat last night.

"Erm..," James mumbled. And where was the name Harry coming in? It was a nice name and all, but-Wait! Harry James Potter. That was the name the boy had yelled at first. James Potter- _That's me!_, thought James. Well then who's Harry?

Just then, Lily woke up. James and the boy both turned to look at her as she yawned widely, stretched, and finally opened her eyes. Then she froze mid-stretch, staring at the both of them.

"Uh, will you excuse us?" James asked the boy, helping a perplexed Lily to her feet. Without waiting for an answer, he ran down the hall, dragging Lily behind him by the hand. He had gone down two floors and over five corridors when he finally stopped for a breath.

"James, what is going on? Where are we going? Who was that boy?" Lily asked quickly, gasping between questions. James looked into her emerald green eyes, trying to decide what to tell her.

"The only thing I know at the moment is that we are going to go see Dumbledore."

A/n: Well, I hope you like it. If you are reading this, click the review button. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!


	5. The Time of the Marauders

A/n: Sorry it's been so long. This is an extremely complicated story, but I am doing my best. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. Keep reading and reviewing! 17 days left till Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful, J.K Rowling.

Chapter Five: The Time of the Marauders

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. "What do you mean 'Gone back in time'?"

"I-I don't really know myself. But that _was_ Sirius and Lupin! I know it!" Harry said, trying to piece together all that had happened. "Come on, we need to see Dumbledore."

Harry and Ginny had already made it to the stone gargoyle before Harry realized he didn't know the password. He smacked himself in the head, frustrated. He began naming off sweets to the gargoyle, earning an odd look from Ginny.

"Fizzing Whizbees?" Nothing. " Droobles Best Blowing Gum?" Nothing. "Pepper Imps?" Nothing. "Ice Mice?" exclaimed Harry. The Gargoyle suddenly began to move, making way for the spiral staircase that lead upwards to Dumbledore's study. Harry grinned at Ginny.

"I wont ask," she mumbled. Harry grabbed her hand and they both began to run up the staircase. When they reached the top, Harry knocked rapidly on the door.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, how can I help you?" asked Dumbledore, swinging open the door. Harry and Ginny gaped. Dumbledore, of course, didn't look too different, but he certainly looked younger and as though he had more energy. Ginny recovered first, shaking her head slightly.

"Erm, could we talk to you, Professor?" she asked, straightening her back. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but welcomed them inside. As soon as they were seated, Harry and Ginny in two comfortable armchairs in front of his desk, Harry began to talk.

"Professor Dumbledore, something strange has happened," Harry began. Dumbledore held up a hand, a soft smile on his lips.

"Mr. Potter, I understand," Dumbledore said, reminding Harry of just how all-knowing Dumbledore always seemed.

"No, I'm not Mr. Potter. Well, not the one you're thinking of, sir. My name is-" Harry was cut off by Dumbledore once more.

"Harry. Yes, I know. You see, Professor Maline informed me off your arrival."

"Professor Maline?" Ginny asked, looking even more confused than before.

"Yes, my dear Miss Weasley. Professor Maline is the divination teacher and not quite the old bat some people would imagine. She truly has the gift of Sight. It is she who Saw your arrival."

"Well then, can you, erm, transport us back?" Harry asked, for lack of better word. His first quidditch match was next Saturday!

"Harry, some things are meant to be. When the time is right for you to return to your time, you will," Dumbledore said vaguely. "Meanwhile, you two are going to have to blend in."

"Huh?" Ginny asked, rubbing her temples. All that had gone on was giving her a headache.

"For one, James and Lily aren't too happy at each other at the moment," Dumbledore said, studying them critically," as Mr. Potter pulled off quite the prank yesterday. Also, Lily doesn't have freckles." Ginny gasped as something icy spread over her skin. In a moment, every last one of her freckles had vanished. "And James certainly does not have a lightning-bolt shaped scar." Harry lifted his hand as his scar melted away, like ice on a hot day.

"My s-scar!" Harry gasped in shock, gaping at Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave him an understanding look.

"Erm, this next transformation might hurt," Dumbledore said, tugging absentmindedly on his silver beard. Harry and Ginny exchanged nervous glances. "This is a spell that will change the color and shape of your eyes slightly to match that of James and Lily."

"How much will it hurt?" Ginny asked, looking confused, but not scared. Dumbledore gave her a sad smile.

"I do not know for certain, Miss Weasley," he replied," as I have never had the spell performed upon myself."

Harry reached towards Ginny and grasped her hand in his before turning to Dumbledore and nodding. They were ready.

Dumbledore pointed his wand first at Harry and mumbled and incantation Ginny didn't quite understand. She watched amazed as Harry's once emerald green eyes became slightly more oval shaped and a sparkling hazel. Tears sprung to his eyes and he bit his lip, trying to fight the pain.

Ginny was next. Dumbledore muttered the same spell and pointed his wand at Ginny. Her eyes changed to the shape of almonds and Harry watched through bleary, tear-filled eyes as the chocolate brown color melted to give way to glittering emerald green. It was unexplainably odd to watch his own eyes replace those of Ginny's.

_That must be what my mum looked like_, Harry thought, noticing how Ginny's eyes teared up as well as she felt the burning sensation. His eyes became teary again, though not for the reason of pain.

"I am sorry for that," Dumbledore said apologetically," but if I hadn't done it, you two mightn't have passed as Lily and James."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said," But when do you think we will be able to go back?"

"As soon as I figure out exactly what happened and how to counteract it," Dumbledore replied, now standing behind his desk and shuffling through some parchment. He handed them each a roll and began to explain. "Here are Lily and James' schedules. Lily is a prefect, but do not worry, it explains everything in the letter. James is chaser for the Gryffindor house team and captain, but I do not think that will be a tough feat for you, Harry. I must also tell you two, Lily and James do not always get along. They are growing slowly closer, but be sure to have some nice arguments and pranks along the way, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Ginny said, grinning devilishly as Harry. He gulped.

"Now then, if you ever have any questions, be sure to come back and ask them," Dumbledore told them. He smiled. "Do not worry, everything will turn out in the end."

"Thanks professor," Ginny said as she and Harry left through the tall door. Dumbledore waved and the door shut behind them.

"Well, this is sure to be an adventure," Ginny said, smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back. It was strange to be taking his father's place, but it sure would give him more insight to his father's life. His mother's life. Yes, it was going to be an adventure.

A/N: Ok, I know it's short, but I am just getting started. I hope you like it and if you do, review. Even if you don't like it, still review. Just no flames please. Well, until next time, bye.


	6. Sometimes, Ignorance is Bliss

1

A/N: Gee, it's been forever since I updated. I thought I would be able to update more often during the summer, but it was even busier than during school! So, welcome to the sixth installment of Past and Present.

Disclaimer: Why repeat this every time? I don't own it. There. Happy?

Sometimes, Ignorance _is_ Bliss

James and Lily quickly made their way to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived, Lily and James shared and perplexed glance.

"You know the password?" James asked. Lily shook her head. James smacked himself in the forehead. Then, he seemed to get a brilliant idea. Or so he thought in said current situation.

He began kicked the gargoyle and pounding on it with his fists, all the while yelling," I need to talk to Dumbledore!"

Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes. Leave it up to James to act immaturely in such a desperate situation. Not to mention the gargoyle had come to life and had a very readable expression on his face which clearly said," I am going to strangle this boy if he doesn't knock it off!"

"James!" Lily exclaimed, grasping James by the shoulders and shoving him to the ground in an attempt to get him to stop trying to beat up a stone gargoyle. He glared at no one in particular and stood up, rubbing his left hand.

"It didn't work," he huffed like a three year old who couldn't have a cookie.

"Let me try," Lily suggested, turning to the gargoyle. She spoke to him in a demanding voice," My name is Lily Evans and I am a sixth year prefect. Please, I have forgotten the password and need to speak to the headmaster."

"Why should I believe that story?" the gargoyle asked. James' mouth dropped to the floor.

"Th-the gargoyle talks?" he stuttered in amazement. Lily ignored him.

"I am not lying! Please let us pass!"

Suddenly, the gargoyle leapt aside to reveal Dumbledore standing in the alcove. James and Lily both grinned enthusiastically. Being clueless can have this effect on a person.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, please follow me," Dumbledore said, gesturing for them to follow them. Lily thought of arguing, but followed silently with James tagging along behind her. When they entered Dumbledore's office, he shut the door and sat majestically behind his desk. Lily and James took the seats in front of him and Fawkes let out a jumble of notes in greeting.

"Professor, somehow-" Dumbledore held up a hand, silencing James. Then he smiled at them. James noticed that he looked older and more worn than usual, though his blue eyes still twinkled knowingly at them.

"James, Lily, I know exactly what has happened," Dumbledore said. Lily gasped and James felt his mouth fall again. Dumbledore made a triangle with his hands and began to explain. " You seem to have switched places with two students and gone forward in time. The year now is 1996. These students are named Harry and Ginny. Harry is in his sixth year and Ginny is in her fifth."

"Sir, why did we switch with them? Who are they? What's going on?" Lily asked, feeling overwhelmed with so much to handle. Dumbledore gazed at her sympathetically.

"Miss Evans, I will not tell you certainly who these students are. I will tell you however, that they affect your life greatly, whether in past, present, or future. Luckily, you and James greatly resemble them, so until my past self figures out how to send them back, you are...stuck in this time and will need to pass as them."

"You mean, we have to be disguised?" James asked, a frown on his face. Dumbledore nodded.

"First, Ginny has freckles," he aimed his wand at Lily. Something warm spread across her cheeks and nose. James grinned. Lily looked cute with freckles. Dumbledore turned to James.

"And Harry has a scar on his forehead," Dumbledore said. James thought he saw a fleeting look of sadness flicker across Dumbledore's face but then something strange jerked him out of his thoughts. Something seemed to be scratching him slowly on his forehead.

Lily's mouth opened slightly. James now had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, something that made him look...different. Older, perhaps. She didn't know how a simple scar could do that, but she felt that for some reason, this scar was different.

Next, Dumbledore transformed their eyes. James' eyes became a mirror of Lily's, almond shaped and emerald green beneath his glasses. Lily's became a chocolate brown that seemed sparkly in the torchlight.

Soon, Dumbledore explained about Ginny's and Harry's schedules. Harry was quidditch captain and seeker. Ginny was a prefect. At last, Dumbledore mentioned one more thing.

"By the way, Ginny and Harry both have secret crushes on each other. So, no pranks, Mr. Potter and no insults, Lily," Dumbledore advised.

"Alright," James agreed slowly. Lily nodded. This wouldn't be _too_ difficult, she hoped.

As they left Dumbledore's office, James and Lily both looked at each other at the same time. James smiled softly at Lily, earning a smile back.

"This is going to be interesting," they said at the same time.

A/N: Sorry it's so short and slightly boring. It's just a filler. The fun stuff is coming next chapter! I'll update by next week at latest! Please review!


End file.
